


No Right, No Wrong (No Rules For Me)

by Tigerfics



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Crack Fic, Dubious Consent, F/M, Post-Frozen (2013), Vaginal Sex, i'm sorry lol, ice dildo, idk this idea wouldn't go away I had to write it down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerfics/pseuds/Tigerfics
Summary: Feeling brave, Elsa makes herself an ice dildo, but she can't quite get the movements right on her own. Olaf is the first one to pass by her room, and she enlists his help.





	No Right, No Wrong (No Rules For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> The story picks up where the summary ends. 
> 
> This is pure trash, but the idea has been haunting me for months, so here it is. 
> 
> Title is from Let It Go, bc of course it is.

“Olaf! Could you help me with something really quick? Please?” Elsa calls out. 

The snowman waddles into her room, stopping just at the threshold. “Hi Elsa. What's up?”

“Please shut the door, Olaf, and come over here.” She smiles and motions to the bed. When he reaches her side she places a hand on his cheek. “I really need your help with something. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Even Anna. Deal?” 

Olaf blinks. “Of course, you're our queen! Anything I can do to help would be my pleasure!” 

Elsa grins at the earnest look on his face. “Good.” She pats the bed next to her. “Please, sit. Get comfortable.” As soon as he does so, she quickly send a burst of magic to his mouth, an icy gag keeping him silent. In the next second his limbs are secured to the bed. 

Raising her hands, she closes her eyes and concentrates, picturing exactly what she wants before pushing her magic out through her fingertips. When she opens her eyes she's pleased with what she's created. The dildo is now fastened to a harness of sorts, the ice wrapping around the base and securing it to Olaf’s waist. 

The snowman seems confused, tilting his head up to look at her questioningly. 

“Oh that's much better!” Elsa exclaims, reaching out to run her fingers over the harness. “Yes, this will be perfect.” She looks down at Olaf and smiles. “Don't worry dear Olaf, I have a feeling you'll enjoy this very much.” Standing, she sheds her garments until she stands completely nude before him. Olaf’s eyes widen before he squeezes them shut. 

“Oh none of that, I want you to watch Olaf. Open your eyes.” He hesitates before doing as he's told. Elsa smiles before moving to straddle his waist. 

She settles atop him, taking care not to crush his delicate limbs. Once she is balanced, she reaches down and lines up the dildo with her pussy, before she slowly lowers herself onto it, a low whine escaping as she does so. 

She takes a moment to become adjusted to the ice dildo inside her, before slowly rocking her pelvis forward and back. As she becomes more accustomed to the thick cock inside her she increases her pace, rising up onto her knees and falling back down. 

“Fuck! I need more Olaf, please. Fuck me. Please please fuck me!” She pleads with the snowman, locking eyes with him and begging for anything he could give. 

Olaf hesitates for a second, before cautiously thrusting upwards. A whine falls from Elsa, and her eyes fall shut. 

“Oh fuck, yes! Fuck me, Olaf. Harder. Oh fuck!” As he becomes more confident his thrusts pick up in intensity. Soon, she writhes atop him, bouncing on the dildo with increasing speed and force, until the room is filled with her moans and Olaf’s muffled grunts.

Elsa teeters on the edge, needing just a bit more to fall headfirst into the bliss she's been denied for so long. Thinking quickly she fashions a pair of nipple clamps, the sharp icy pinch just what she needs. She grinds down onto the dildo right as her climax hits, waves of pleasure wracking her body.Their hips come to a stop as the intensity wanes, her body losing all strength and she collapses to the side of Olaf on her mattress. 

When she finally catches her breath she looks to the side, catching the snowman's eye. With a lazy wave of her hand his bindings and gag melt away. 

“I really hope you'd be up for that again.” Elsa states. “Because that was the absolute best thing I've ever experienced.” 

Olaf stares at her for a moment before smiling. “Anything for my queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. Walt Disney is rolling over in his cryogenic tomb rn. 
> 
> P.s. I spent way more time than is probably healthy agonizing over whether or not Olaf would have a snowman penis. I went with not, more for my own sanity than anything else lol.


End file.
